Free love
by jbabe16
Summary: A young princess girl who craves for Freedom and thanks to her newfound love gets the chance to discover the world beyond her palace.


**Hey People it's me Jbabe or Jazzy as you all prefer to call me and I love you all for that. So this is my second Crossover story I've made about one of my top Disney princesses JASMINE (Just like me!) It's also one of my most favorite movies. I had so much Fun with my other crossover (which I may or may not be adding a another chapter too, still thinking it over) so I wanted to write another crossover, I was actually listening to the song when I wrote this and it gave me so much inspiration to write this and I know you'll all love it like I do :). ****Enjoy**

**Juliet pov**

I was sitting outside on my balcony late one night trying to clear my head. My father had been arranging all these suitor for me for years now because I was turning 16 and I had to find a husband to rule over my kingdom with me, But I didn't want to be rushed into this. I wanted to find a Husband but not for the reasons my dad wanted me too, I wanted to marry for love, I wanted to find a man who would love me for me, but every time I talked to my dad about that he said I was wasting my time wanting to marry for love and that I should just pick one of the thousands of princes he had sent my way. But if I dad was going to reject my choice to marry for love, I was going to reject every guys he brought before me, it was easy to turn down all those snotty, stuck-up prices, especially when you have a ferocious pet tiger at your side. But what was the point of me marrying anyway if I wasn't allowed to be in love...or even be free.

For 16 years I've been trapped within the walls of the palace, walls to high to climb and too thick to see through and to wide to go around, not once have I ever seen the world beyond my palace prison. I knew there was a whole other world to explore beyond my garden the world where I could be free to live in and wander about without a care, and one day my curiosity got the best of me so I snuck out my garden and into the world, that was the very first time I had touched the grass, the dirt, the water, the air beyond my walls away from guards and the watchful eyes of my father, or the Sultan.

I walked along my village it was so beautiful and I was amazed at all their was to see and do and buy, and they said the village was nothing, but trouble not for me everyone seemed so nice and lively and people all knew each other, just to think I could've spent my whole life not knowing the wonders of the world beyond what I was so use to looking at for years and if I could I would live here.

Of course It didn't last long when ran into a little bit of trouble with a local fruit owner, Luckily an incredibly handsome young gnome saved me. For a street boy he was handsome and muscular and had the voice like velvet, but his lifestyle was not exactly the royal treatment, but all I cared about was him, he took me on a great and small adventure through the village when we were fleeing from the authorities. It was so much adrenaline I felt and it was the first time I had had the thrill in life I had been missing out on.

But that day was the only bit of freedom I had, being stuck in this palace once more under my fathers lock and key was torture and pain for me once again, and to make matters worse there was still them matter of a husband. I hated being forced to live the way I did I wanted out of this life of misery and to just run away off into the big wide world, surely I could find happiness somewhere else, even with that street Boy I longed for so much, but he was long gone and I would never find him again.

So now we're back to me on the balcony looking up into the stars, if wishes could come true my one and only wish would be for someone to take me away and show me the world that I never knew of, anyone...anyone...and then

"Hello!" A face popped out in front of me and I screamed "It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't meant to frighten you!" I got a look it was jut one of those suitors my dad had arranged for me to meet, he was the last one I wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing here just leave me alone!" I snapped

"Look princess Juliet I'm sorry for earlier!" He tried to say "I just thought...

"What that I'd fall for you because I have to have a suitor and you're rich and handsome and such?" I ask

"No No! It's just you're so beautiful and all and I kind of like you"

"You know just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I act like one my father keeps me locked up in here like a prisoner when I want so much more" I sighed looking back to my room and then up to the sky. "Out there is a whole world I've never even seen before...all I want is a love that could send me into that world far away from here, for as long as I can manage!" I sighed.

"Well that's probably why you should marry" He said.

"What?"

"Yeah if you found a husband then maybe you'd be free to travel around and see things"

"But I want to marry more for love, not just a husband I want...I want a soul mate!" I cried.

I looked back to him and he gave me a small grin I still hated him but something about him seemed familiar, right off the tongue I feel like I've seen his face before, those blue eyes, that blond hair the muscular body, just like that boy from the village. I got a little closer to him "You look familiar have we met before?" I asked

"Us?! Uh no no I don't think so!" He said like he was nervous.

"because you remind me of someone I met in my village"

"Oh that was probably one of my servants!" He said "Yes I have the servants go into town all the time and some people are under the impression they look like me so you probably confused me with one of them" He said fidgeting around.

I hope he wasn't expecting me to buy this, cause I wasn't. "But like I said you should find a man?"

"You mean like you?" I eyed.

He went wide in the eyes "Well a little bit but I guess"

"Cause what makes you think I'd be the one for you"

"Well you're smart and pretty and very nice and charming"

I eyed him with a smirk "I'm also rich you know!" I moved towards him flirting.

"Yes you are!" He smiled

I got closer still flirting "And powerful!"

"Of course!" He agrees

"And you're so handsome and brave!" I gave him a wink and got even closer to him.

"uh yeah I am!" He said trying to move closer to me.

I got close enough to him "And just like every stuck-up, heartless, self-absorbed, prince I've met before!" I pull his hat down and throw his cape over his eyes and stomp away. just a way of saying I'm not interested in you!

"Wait!" He says

"Go jump off the balcony!" I snap. I knew what these prices were like they're all the same, none of them wanted to love they just wanted power and thought of me as some sort of prize to be won. I was not going to do this any longer

"Buzz off!" I hear him say, thinking he was talking to me

"What?" I glare back at him.

"You're right!" He says.

I paused did he just say what I think he said "Come again!"

"You're right you should be free to make your own choice!" He said, no one has ever agreed to me about choosing for myself, there was something different about this price than the others "I'll go now!" He said and jumped off the balcony.

"Wait!" I stopped for fear he could hurt himself.

"Yeah!" He popped back up, he was like floating in the air.

I walked over to him "How are you doing that?" I asked. I looked over and saw he had his very own magic carpet, I've never seen one of those before.

"A magic carpet!" He said flying around my head "Do you want to go for a ride with me?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you trust me?" He asked, I paused when I heard that that's exactly what that boy from town said to me when we first met.

"What did you say?"

"Do you trust me?" That voice was also familiar too, was it possible that...

I looked at him I knew he seemed familiar to me "Yes" I took his hand as he pulled me on.

We went soaring through the air high above the palace high above anything else the palace and the village all looked so beautiful from up here. I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me, I had always dreamed of being free from my palace but never had I imagined this.

We flew higher and higher into the air I could feel as thought I was touching the clouds and In fact I was, And I don't know when it happened but then he grasp me in his arms and sang to me.

**Gnomeo: _I can show you the world_  
_ Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_ Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_ You last let your heart decide?_  
**

He plucked a flower from the tree and place it in my hair as I leaned against his body as he continued.

**Gnomeo: _I can open your eyes_  
_ Take you wonder by wonder_  
_ Over, sideways and under_  
_ On a magic carpet ride_**_**  
**_

We stormed the sky trillions of stars above our heads more than I ever thought possible, we felt the softness of the clouds and I felt the wind blow through my hair I was finally free and this was no dream.

**Juliet: _A whole new world_  
_ A dazzling place I never knew_  
_ But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_  
_ That now I'm in a whole new world with you_  
Gnomeo: _(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_  
**

**Juliet: _Unbelievable sights_  
_ Indescribable feelings_  
_ Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_ Through an endless diamond sky_**

My heart was racing and my mind was a blur this was so much adrenaline pushed on me and I liked it. We flew all over I got to see things I never knew was out there in the world.

**Juliet: _A whole new world _  
Gnomeo: _(Don't you dare close your eyes)_  
Juliet: _A hundred thousand things to see _  
Gnomeo: _(Hold your breath, it gets better)_  
**

**Juliet: _I'm like a shooting star_  
_ I've come so far_  
_ I can't go back_  
_ To where I used to be_**

The ride was fun and the freedom was glorious but just being there with him, I felt my heart tell me I had found my love.

**Gnomeo: _A whole new world_**  
**Juliet: _Every turn a surprise_**

**Gnomeo: _With new horizons to pursue _**  
**Juliet:**_** Every moment gets better **_  
**Both: _I'll chase them anywhere _**  
_**There's time to spare **_  
_**Let me share this whole new world with you  
**_

We flew so far and so fast and so high it's like I had seen more of the world in a minuet than most people would have in their lives.

**Gnomeo: _A whole new world_  
Juliet: _A whole new world_  
Gnomeo: _That's where we'll be_  
Juliet_: That's where we'll be_  
Gnomeo:_ A thrilling place_  
Juliet:_ A wondrous place_  
Both:_ For you and me_  
**

At the end of the song we both held the others hand resting shoulder to shoulder as carpet glided on the crystal water towards the moonlight.

"You know I never did catch your name?" He asks me

"Juliet!"

"I'm Gnomeo!"

"You should be called 'My Love'" I says as he pulls me in for a long kiss.

I finally found my true love safe in the arms of the guy who gave me my one true wish, the gift of Freedom. For the first time in forever I felt like I was truly free, free from the struggles of palace life, free from being hidden from the world. With Gnomeo he truly did show me a whole new world, a world beyond my palace walls.

* * *

**And there you have it my second cross over completed. It's not the longest I've ever done but it's just as good.**

**~Jazz-star :) xoxox**


End file.
